The invention relates to a process for the production of small moulded components by die-casting of crucible-melted metals, particularly alloy steel.
During the course of conventional gravity die-casting processes of the above type very large quantities of heat must be removed from the metal in a very short time after casting, so that the applicability of the process is subject to a limitation resulting from the thermal properties of the die material. With the exception of large ingots or billets other casting processes are selected for alloy steels and other metals, as the melting temperature for these materials is relatively high, and as the physiological heat stressing of die-casting personnel already reaches a limit value when casting non-ferrous alloys subject to considerably lower temperature.